A Siren's call
by Green Flame Titan
Summary: "I heard a voice like that once when I was in the sea of monsters." His eyes locked with mine. "Siren." Sirena had a secret most of his very long life. He had struggled and fought for a clean start. Although he couldn't stop thinking a boy who had give him the skull necklace. relationships: Nico/OC. Possible Reyna/Annabeth. If you are against boy relationships then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Immortality.

Eternal youth and beauty.

It all just seems so meaningless.

I have spent thousands of years alone. If it was not bad enough that I was isolated at my birth because of whom I was but it wasn't enough to isolate but to also make sure I was known and cast away to the further sides of the earth.

I better start from the beginning.

My name is Sirena… well I'm not even sure that is my real name. It is simply what the people call me as I would walk past them.

I'm not an ordinary boy.

For one fact, I'm half monster, half god.

Yep that's right. Scared yet? You should be.

I guess I better explain my parentage. My mother was a siren. I guess that's why people called me Sirena. Just another label added to make me feel even worse. She had watched as her sisters had fallen and been slaughtered by a Demigod hero who had been seeking to destroy the Queen siren.

Who had been seeking to destroy her.

She had vowed on the blood of our people that they would be avenged. She had bid her time patiently, waiting countless decades until she knew that she could sway one of the gods to grant her a gift.

Weapon would be a better choice of words.

She waited until the mortals began to revolt against the gods. The weak flimsy humans had begun to change their ways. They began worshiping the other aspects of the gods; their Roman sides to be exact.

That morning was red with the soaking sun of blood as Apollo slowly drove across the sky. "Years of planning finally coming into play." She pulled her ruby cloak around her body and began bowing to a bronze bow which was raised on a platform to a statue of a goddess holding two torches; one in each hand. "Oh Goddess of the dark ways, leader to the path of light, Conjurer of the darkest magic, hear my prayers that I may cause revenge in your great name and bring destruction to the mortals!"

At first the only thing that happen was a cold chill picked up over the horizon. But soon dark clouds began churning around the small island the Queen called home. Her satin draped frame began to shiver as it felt as though ice was burning beneath her skin. Her slim drawing figure was no longer the attention of others as all eyes turned towards the statue which slowly began to move.

"I have heard your call, she who drowns men with a hypnotic touch of her lips." darkness began to leech the colour from the surroundings leaving the area in a cold weak darkness. Life began to become more apparent on the statue as soft pale skin began to colour the cold rock. "Speak your desires quickly."

"Hecate!" the Queen bowed so low her face almost scraped the floor. "Allow me to carry the seed of destruction. Allow the strength of your god powers flow into me and create a child who will be destruction of man!"

"You would ask me to mother a child which I do not even carry?" her eyes narrowed but behind the mask she had put up was bursting curiosity.

"I ask much."

"It shall be granted but be prepared to bay the costs of creating a child like this." Hecate began to burst with light which enveloped the queen whole.

I was the result of dark magic and evil deeds.

I was born later and found that my age froze halfway through my 16th birthday. I spent hundreds of years training, forced to endure hardship by a mother who only saw me as the dagger who would cause destruction.

Any monster would have given up.

I slaughtered person after person who came to our small island. They would be drawn by my song like a lamb to a Sheppard. Then my mother would force my bones to her will as she would watch me kill them.

But if I didn't kill the mortals?

Then her claws would rip through me.

I could not die anymore than she could. Monsters don't die. Our essence is sent to the pits of Tartarus where we slowly reform. Each second feeling Agony of our bodies slowly come back, feeling each burning cell reform through the pain of death over and over only to when reborn through darkness to hike and rip our way back into the world.

For each mortal I refused to kill, I was killed by my mother. I died a thousand times.

For each mortal I killed she allowed me to live for one year without having to kill another. I only lived like that for one year.

The last time I died.

I remembered it as clear as daylight.

I had disobeyed mother's request to assist the giants in abducting a boy. Instead I had taken the full front of mother's bare bronze claws to my face but the foolish boy had held onto me as I had erupted into dust and his soul had been dragged down with me.

He spent weeks sitting in the darkness of Tartarus in the spot where I was reforming; watching every day as more parts of me came back together. "I need to find the doors of death! I have to help them!" it was only when my eye slowly reformed did I manage to rise to some conscious form and take in his details.

His black hair was a mess on his head and his equally dark eyes kept darting around fearfully as he fought off the daily attacks from monsters but no matter what he always waited by my side. _"Fool." _By nature my voice was irresistible to the ears of mortals and gods alike but even with my words echoing around like mist they still made an impression. _"You would risk your life by waiting here?"_

"I will repay my debt to you."

"_Sirena." _I watched as he rubbed together his pale olive skinned hands. Dark circles were forming under his eyes. _"You owe me nothing Demigod! Leave me now before I reform and I kill you."_ I knew my words had the desired effect when he raised a makeshift sword he had made.

"You are just like the rest."

"_No, I'm smarter. Go ahead past the river of fire to the palace of night there you will find the exit."_ My voice wavered as the slowly rising boil pierced open like a balloon spilling out my dissolving parts. I knew he would have just stuck around to repay me.

Doing so would have got the fool killed but even as I became sand once again he laid a necklace into the dissolving remains.

A necklace which I have kept close to me ever since.

That's how I spent the next year slowly reforming and bursting my way back to the surface.

The news had quickly spread through the monsters of Tartarus of the victory of the combined Demigods of Greece and Rome and how they had defeated the giants. _This was the chance I needed! The life I could start fresh!_ I could move and hide every time began to get suspicious of me not ageing.

I was a fool but a fool who had a plan and for a while it worked.

I spent a lot of my time moving around the country till I settled in New York. I know it wasn't the best hiding place but where better to hide from your enemies than right under their nose where they least expect it.

Unlike most monsters I didn't have the ability to smell Demigods. The abilities I had were limited to my voice and a few select abilities coming from being the child of Hecate.

But I refused to ever use them.

I settled into a major art and theatre school in the big apple. I spent most my days practicing musical theatre. Singing was something I was good at without even using my siren abilities and it soon became its own lesson as I learnt a greater control of my abilities.

It was going great till the day _they_ showed up.

I was sat in the large auditorium gentle playing the keys on the piano and singing softly to a song I had heard around the campus. It was by that singer Taylor Swift and every free moment I found myself singing it. I slowed down the melody on the piano lingering on the lyrics adding my Italian accent to the words the way I would when I sang my siren song. _The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm, and I'm a house of cards. You're the kind of reckless that should send me running. But I kinda know that I won't get far"_ I let my voice slip back to normal as I focused my tone to be even softer. "_And you stood there in front of me, just close enough to touch, close enough to hope you couldn't, see what I was thinking of." _I smiled as I picked up the pace and began playing it back to its normal key and having timed it perfectly I heard the other instruments pick up the tune as I sung my favourite part; _"Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain, 'Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile." _I frowned hearing my siren voice slip into the song and began to bring it to an end as naturally as I could while the other musicians stared at me in shock. "_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down, give me something that'll haunt me, when you're not around, __'__cause I see sparks fly whenever you're around."_ I laid the lid of the piano down and covered the keys while I rested my head on the back of my hands.

"That was really beautiful."

My eyes looked around to the seats where two kids were sat. The first had sea green eyes and I blushed realising what I had just sung. He wore an orange t-shirt and a bead necklace with a trident bead as the first noticeable piece. His pen rested in his palm as though he was ready to use it at a moments notice… _What was he going to do? Draw on me to death?_

"I heard a voice like that once when I was in the sea of monsters." His eyes locked with mine. "It was the voice of a Siren."

"Don't you dare call me that!" I snapped and turned furiously at him. _He has no idea what I am! He doesn't know what I've been through!_

"Then what do I call you and what are you. I have never seen a monster offended like this before."

"Shut up." I poured all my Siren side into my voice and watched as his mouth was forced closed. I turned to the other guys but being mortals… they were thick headed. They didn't know what they had just seen.

"Have you two lovers finished arguing yet?"

"What!?"

"HMPH!" a muffled shout came from the boy. The musicians laughed as they walked off.

"This was my last day before my summer holiday!" I snarled as I looked back over to the boy. "I had gone officially one year without using my powers on purpose! Then you turn up and ruin it!" the boy growled a few things and I sighed. "I'm not full monster. My name… well it's what people call me anyway, it's Sirena. I am a son of Hecate and a Siren." I folded my arms and glared at him as his eyes widened.

I only flinched away from his returned glare when the water bottle in my hand exploded. "Child of Poseidon?" now it was my turn to be shocked but it didn't last very long. I raised my palm as the water circled back to hit me in the head. The water merely began to struggle and became solid ice in the air before it fell to the floor. I felt my grasp over his mouth releasing as he moved his jaw making sure he had control of it.

"You can't be possible. Hecate would… besides it doesn't make sense how…"

I raised my eyebrow as I saw the blonde girl enter the room.

Her I recognised. Blonde hair and grey eyes while having a streak of grey in her hair which mirrored the boys. "You're girlfriend was born from the thoughts of her mother and you question my birth?"

"What the? Percy, are you okay!" she looked at him. _So he's the great Percy Jackson?_

"Annabeth you're not going to believe this." my eyes took in the sight of the girl and I sneered unimpressed. _Annabeth chase, the one who almost fell to my kind if it hadn't been for him._

"Just leave me alone both of you!" I picked up my books and held them close to my chest as I slung my bag over my shoulder. The collar like necklace with the silver glinting skull caught their attention as I began to walk past both but they eventually just caught up with me and walked in my steps.

"You can't just go!" Percy placed a hand on my shoulder but I just shrugged it off.

"Watch me or haven't you offended _the monster_ quite enough yet!?"

"Oh Percy, we were supposed to place nice." Annabeth face palmed, "She sent us to get him and bring him to camp to be claimed!"

"I couldn't help it! I just remember what happened with his mother during the giant war."

I came to a skidding stop and looked over at him. "You know my mother?"

"I… sent her to Tartarus." He looked as anxious as Annabeth did but I just grinned and continued walking.

"Good. It's time someone gave her a taste of her own medicine."

"What?"

"It's a long story." I waved him off as I waited patiently out front for a bus. I had packed this morning ready to leave and set off for the next country.

"We have time." He pointed to the delayed sign showing the bust was going to be a couple hours late.

"Be it on your own head Demigods." I sighed taking a shaky breath and began to tell them the tale.

Annabeth put an arm around me when I had finished and wiped tears from my eyes. "Oh gods, that's horrible. You must have been there while we were trekking across Tartarus." And I nodded in agreement.

"Though I wouldn't have sensed you, I was reforming at the time. So now Demigods do you understand? I'm about as much of a monster as you are. God blood flows stronger in my bones and although birthed by a siren I have a fragile human body." I pulled out the girl's dagger and ran it across my palm. Both looked horrified as red blood began to swell through the open wound and pour down my wrist.

"Don't do that to yourself Sirena."

"What do you care." I growled and saw the bus stop waiting for people to get on.

"Just come with us please! We can show you a safe place."

"What? You're camp half blood?"

"Not exactly. Just give us both a chance."

What monster would give Demigods a chance?

But as I said. I am no monster.

The next couple of days went by in a blur with Annabeth and Percy. We spent days at a time on busses only swapping occasionally to get off and catch the next one. "I don't know why you just didn't call blackjack?" Annabeth whispered quietly. To normal ears they wouldn't have been heard. But I wasn't normal either.

"Because he knew who we were picking up and he said it made him nervous."

"I tend to have that effect." I muttered and both looked over at me turning slightly pale.

"We're here!" Percy perked up as the bus came to a stop outside a tunnel. He flipped the bus driver a gold coin before taking Annabeth gently by the hand, she in turn grabbed my own and pulled me off the bus as I flashed an apologetic smile at the bus driver.

After that we walked down long winding tunnels till finally we saw a speck of light up ahead. "Welcome-"

"To camp Jupiter." Annabeth grinned interrupting Percy's dramatic voice as he had obviously been practicing how to say it.

"Wise girl." he lent closer to her.

"Sea weed brain." She kissed him lightly on the lips and were only pulled away from each other when someone let out a fake cough and both looked as though they had been caught doing something they shouldn't but I was to busy taking in the beautiful scenery around me.

The wide blossoming hills stood out in as bellow the vast trees and area around them was a city.

"That's…"

"I know." Annabeth grinned placing a hand on my shoulder sympathetically understanding how much this was to take in.

"That's Rome!" I stared at the ancient architecture though the city looked as modern as any I have ever seen.

"Nico. We found him." Percy threw his hand behind his head and ruffled his hair nervously as he stood in the way of the sight of the boy. It was strange though. My necklace felt as though it was pulling forward.

"Good. Reyna was starting to worry."

I knew that voice.

I looked around and stared at the sight of the Demigod I had once spent weeks with in the pits of hell. "_You?_" my hand went to my necklace and then reached out as though to touch his face to make sure he was alive.

But Nico was just staring at me as though I was the ghost. Oh how much I wanted to be near him. _No. mother had once sent us to Tartarus for that type of thinking. Because you had no intention of kissing the girls you lured._ I flinched at the memory then almost cried thinking of the time that mother had caught me with a farmer I had lured. He had been the same age as me and the first mortal I had wanted to protect.

He lasted an hour on the island before mother tore him to shreds and I lost the only person I had felt close to.

Nico slowly stepped forward. He had definitely grown over the last year. He was slightly taller than me and I smiled looking into those dark eyes once again. "Long time no see."

"You… but you were in… the island…"

"You two know each other?" Percy looked at the exchange between us but me and Nico kept our eyes locked as though we were scared the other was going to drift away on the breeze. _NO! I can't think like this!_ I broke the gaze and lowered my eyes to the ground as a blush crept to my face.

Nico shifted uncomfortably as though he was having the same thoughts and didn't want to show this to the others. "He saved me once on his mother's island and I didn't realize it till later but he also saved me in Tartarus."

No I couldn't. if I looked at him now as tears were gathering in the back of my eyes I wouldn't be able to stop till I had my arms around him and he was whispering softly to me the way he had done in Tartarus when I had been screaming from the pain.

Nico Di Angelo. The ghost king, the son of Hades, the boy I… no I wouldn't say it. I have hidden this long I would not ruin it now.

I looked over to Annabeth as I shifted my feet uncomfortably. "Please can you show me where I will be staying?"

"That's why I'm here." Nico said as the other two Demigods began walking away with a curious look evident in their eyes. "You will be staying with me until another house can be found for you. Are you okay with that?"

_Tartarus yes is I!_

"Yeah." I couldn't even look him in the eyes.

We walked through the town four about an hour and I began to feel exhausted. I hadn't slept properly in days except for when I had managed a few hours sleep when Percy and Annabeth said they would keep an eye out.

I may have been monster but my body was a mixture of components of being monster and immortal yet my body apparently radiated a reek of Demigod scent. _Part of my curse to be outcast, I belonged no where._

Nico came to a stop outside a small apartment like villa and I looked at the smooth painted walls and garden which was unused. "Here we are. Come on in. Make yourself at home." Did he use that gentle tone with everyone? Or was he more comfortable with me because I was an immortal of the underworld.

As I walked into the villa the first thing I noticed was how beautiful it was. Black leather couches reclined on a fur carpet while paintings hung on the wall and I rushed over to look at their amazing detail. A small kitchen was to the right as you walked in with a marble island top while around the edges were counters fridges and an oven which looked just as unused as the garden!

The bedrooms were ad the end of the living room separated by two doors. The one of the right was to the smaller bedroom though it had a king sized bed and air con unit to keep the room at a pleasing temperature while the door on the right led to a large bathroom through why it had both a shower and bath I was unsure but I still made sure that I would have that bath before I went back out again.

Then I frowned noticing a painting that was close by.

I wasn't frowning at it because of if I thought it was bad. I was frowning at it because of what it was. When I looked at it, it was like looking into a mirror.

My golden locks were swerved over dark green eyes and smooth lightly tanned skin. Though my hair was short at the sides the swerved locks still tried in attempt to spike up.

I looked over to a large mirror that rested in the bathroom. I guess being a siren my body was supposed to look attracting to those I was attracted to. My body was lean and curved while having a smooth chest and torso. My skinny jeans went with the image perfectly as I looked a the student belt which hung loose slopping to the side while my orange shirt Percy had lent me made the whole image look a bit strange.

My eyes glanced back over to the painting of me and that's when I noticed the signature. "You did this?" I asked Nico who blushed slightly but nodded sheepishly. "You have real talent. I love the way you used the paint to make it look as though my hair is moving but I don't understand. You never saw my face, even on the island you never saw me until the moment that we were both sent to Tartarus."

"I remembered some parts of your features from… that place." I understood his reluctance to mention it. I had watched even from my unconscious as he had almost died in that place all by his self and I couldn't have done anything about it.

I turned to him and smiled, "I never did thank you for helping me." that made him frown.

"Why would you thank me? You saved me."

"You were the first person to stick around and look after me, to show me kindness."

"You better get some sleep."

"Ugh. Nico there is only one bed." I blushed brighter as I looked away from his gaze.

"I'll sleep on the couch. Now go and sleep." He turned me by my shoulders before I could argue and laid me down on the bed and walked out.

Maybe I should give this camp a chance.

Maybe, just maybe, I could find happiness here.

Well… that was If the curse didn't ruin it all first.


	2. Chapter 2

I had soon come to learn my place among the other demigods as during most hours of the day I was training and fighting with the legion while in most other I was studying at the college acting as though I was mortal.

In either situation people treated me like I was scum.

Reyna snapped her fingers in front of my face and brought me out my thoughts. "You can't get distracted for a single second!" she pulled me to my feet after some other Demigods had shoved me down.

Reyna shook her head as she looked me over. Since she had now served her time in her legion she wore a sleeveless purple dress with black tights while wearing matching leather boots and jacket to go with it. She was one of the few Demigods that didn't seem to pass judgment on me.

What she did judge me for was that I let them walk all over me, beat me and treat me like filth.

She folded her arms and looked at me as I picked up the two daggers I had been given by Annabeth. They fit perfectly into my hand and were perfect balance. "Can you not even throw a punch at them?" she frowned.

"Don't trouble yourself daughter of the war goddess." I muttered as I began walking away from the small training area.

I had initially had chosen this small area away from the camp as to not draw prying eyes to the fact that I was practicing my physical capability. It was in a small clearing of the surrounding forest next to the river so I could clean myself right away afterwards.

My intentions had been reversed and now it seemed every free member of the legion came to check out the 'freak'.

I looked back at the dark haired girl as her eyes were locked on me. "Sirena, be honest with me. Is it because you cannot fight?" I threw the dagger behind me and she watched as it pierced straight between the eyes of a dummy I had been using as a target.

"Not exactly. I could kill all those Demigods and I would care a single bit. But that is exactly why I do not do it. I am not a monster." _It is_ _such irony that I protest the idea._

Reyna shook her head as she tossed me my clothes back. I would just shower when I got home before I headed out to college. "I heard you are staying with Nico?"

"I'd keep your ears clear of rumours." I rubbed my cheek where one soldier had kicked my face.

_Those scrawny losers, I could rip them to pieces._

She laughed then grinned, "do not be presumptuous of my actions." Her voice was as solid and sharp as a steel blade. "If those soldiers attack you again then by obligation I am forced to discipline them." She smiled at me sympathetically as I rubbed the saw bruises over my arms and body before she said the last thing I would expect her to ask; "Are you happy living with Nico?" I raised an eyebrow quite surprised by her interest in this but I answered her all the same.

"He treats me like I am an equal. A courtesy not many others at this camp have shown."

"I heard you were practicing with daggers and bows?" she nodded at my dagger then looked around for my bow which I kept in my room back at the villa.

"Only to some success." I shrugged but wasn't telling the truth.

The truth was I had found using those two weapons more easily than should have been for someone like me.

I saw a smile slowly sneak onto her face. "And is Nico happy with you being there?" I slowed my pace down, partly for the reason every muscle in my body was exhausted, and partially because of I was trying to read her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he seems pretty happy lately. I have never seen him like this before. Then I cannot help but hear the rumours going around that he-"

"What ever Nico is, I still-" I stopped myself short. Normally my voice never failed me or betrayed me.

"You still what?"

"nothing." I growled.

"You love him?"

"NO!" I almost screamed at her and began to run off.

"Sirena! you can always talk to me." she ran after me and landed a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off quickly.

It took a while for her to catch up with me as I began running through the streets of new Rome. But I should have known Reyna better. She grabbed me by both shoulders and held me in a vice grip this time. "Sirena. I may be strict and serious and I may push you to train. But that is because I don't like seeing you hurt! Yes I may be your teacher but I am also you're friend." Her eyes looked into mine and I could feel myself caving; my thoughts pleading, screaming, and begging to shout it to her instead of having to hide it.

"No Reyna." I shook my head.

"Sirena. Just know I'm here to listen when you are ready to talk but I'm worried that if you hold it in much longer it's going to hurt you." She kissed me like an older sister or guardian would on my cheek, "I'll be waiting." She said before walking off down the stone path back into the city while I headed towards the college seeing how time had gotten away from me. "You will be waiting a long time Reyna." I shook my head stubbornly.

How could I admit it to someone else if I had not even come to terms with it myself?

I walked into the auditorium confidently and took my place on the stage gazing out to the empty seats. The stupid teacher hadn't turned up to class which meant that it was cancelled. I didn't care it just gave me time to come here and think. I always felt safe on a stage. I had spent so many hours on them pretending to be someone else.

_There is only one song that can help me express this._ I thought as I remembered being pinned to the floor that morning and beaten relentlessly. I aimed my hand out to the piano and envisioned myself sat there playing the keys while off to the side also imagining the soft back ground of a soft guitar.

It took a while since I was out of practice with my abilities but eventually I heard the notes starting to play with confidence and the tune set in for the song I have always wanted to pay tribute to.

I would be holding no part of my voice back on this.

I closed my eyes and took the microphone in my hand as I began singing softly and calmly to Evanescence's song; bring me to life. _"How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?"_ I held the note perfectly. Now that I wasn't holding back my voice it began spreading through the whole room. Hecate's magic was part of my power as it gave me the power to influence illusions which could become reality. _"Leading you down into my core, where I become so numb."_ I closed my eyes and felt the frost winter chill burning through the room as reality began to separate. My clothes melted away along with the walls of the room till I was stood in a winter forest. I looked down and took notice that my shorts had changed into jeans while my shirt was pure white almost blending in with the snow around me. The only way I knew that I was still really in that room was the fact the door stood a few yards in front of me. _"Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead-"_

_"It back" _I looked up startled as I saw Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, Nico and some others walk through the open doorway and stare at the changed room which had now become a dense winter forest. I couldn't stop my voice now; if I stopped it halfway through then the illusion would collapse and bleed into reality. But what was most shocking of all was that Nico had sung along with me as he tried a smile at me and I looked away just as he did when he saw people watching us.

_"Home." _I felt the wind die as a harsh warmth exploded from my body, my eyes became like molten rock as the strong guitar kicked into the main lines. _"Wake me up. Wake me up inside. Bid my blood to run, before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become. I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside."_ I looked over at him with eyes that wanted to cry and had been doing every day since I had been without him. _"Bring me to life."_ it almost sounded as though I was pleading.

_"Now that I know, what I'm without, you can't just leave me."_ his voice sounded so different and stronger when he sang that even the others didn't recognise it as it curled around mine and echoed around the now burning trees and scorched landscape. The white shirt had been replaced with a blood red one and a leather jacket. Was it me though or was he looking at percy? _"Breathe into me, make me real!"_

_"Bring."_

_"Me."_

_"To."_

_"Life."_ I cut the song short feeling the first chance to break the spell and I saw everything dissolve settling back into the reality of the room. Only Percy, Annabeth and Nico had a smile on their faces as they regarded me. Reyna looked at me curiously as though she was waiting for something to happen. All four stood up and clapped but soon looked around as they realised the dark silence that had gathered as dozens of glares settled on me.

Every single glare spoke louder than words but I guess it wasn't enough for them to just glare; they also had to shout it. "GO TO HELL FREAK!"

"JUST DIE!"

"YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!"

I saw their hands moving to their belts where they kept their weapons. _I Am not going back to Tartarus! I'm not going back to hell!_

"GET OUT!" I screamed as I backed away from all their looks. I could feel each Demigod want to inch closer and vaporize the monster in front of them. Each was itching to stab and kill me.

It was only when I felt pain explode through my chest did I notice the room collapsing back into the burning forest, but this time the flames began snaking around me as I curled up in a ball. They stood over me in the shape of hungry wolves growling as the Demigods screamed and ran for their lives trying to escape back to reality through the doorway.

It was only Nico and Reyna who stayed and watched me with pitiful eyes. Percy and Annabeth were trying to keep the flames back as they acted out of their own will trying to attack the Demigods who had threatened their master. "Nico you have to get down there and break him out of his mind!"

_They can't touch us!_

The flames began to create cage around me as dark laughter spread through the new hell reality. I knew that voice but… it was impossible. She was imprisoned in Tartarus!

_"Oh dear, you can never truly escape me."_ I watched as more fire gathered taking on the slim figure of my mother who bellowed with hypnotic laughter.

"It's her!" Percy backed away as his eyes widened with fear.

"Percy it's just an illusion! Get back through to reality!" Annabeth pushed him through the door and closed it.

That didn't stop the wolves from howling and beginning to slam against the walls of reality fighting to break out. _"Oh come now. Even your subconscious wants to rip them apart." _

"You know I won't kill them!" I could barely speak having to force all of my concentration into making sure that this burning land dived any deeper into a nightmare. I could feel it every second biting at me causing me pain and only promising to release me what I gave it what it wanted.

_"All alone. You have no one child. I will show you some sympathy… if you kill them all." _I looked over at her and saw her eyes burning brighter and brighter.

"I wouldn't exactly say that." I looked over to see Nico stood with his black sword drawn as he looked at her; I focused all my last remaining power on keeping the weapon shrouded in mist from her eyes. "Get. The. Hades. Away. From. Him."

_"Or what can you do child?"_

"I'm the son of Hades." He ran his black stygian iron sword straight through her chest and the reality broke with a shriek as everything came rushing back into place.

It took a few minutes for the pain to stop but by that time I was already slipping into darkness. "Get away from me!" I pushed past him as tears ran down my face and I began running to the exit only for to be blocked by Reyna.

"Sirena, tell him!"

"Tell me what?"

"Shut up!" I felt my godly powers recovering at a rate I soon new would mean that this room would be driven into a hell far worse than had just been… what am I saying? Even Tartarus wouldn't compare to the true hell that the reality could become.

Reyna just fixed me with a look that told me to do it. "Sirena, just trust in me please. Tell him!" she pleaded and I slowly turned to Nico. Already the back of the room was erupting into flames and he was backing away from them each second he got.

_"He can't do it. He's too weak! He always has been pathetic!" _my mother's voice echoed around us fuelling the hell fires.

"You can tell me anything." His eyes locked with mine and for a minute I felt the darkness spread further and further through me.

She was trying to corrupt me by making me doubt myself. By making me doubt him.

There was only one way to break her hold.

"I LOVE YOU!" I screamed.

Everything came to a stop it was only Reyna who moved forward and put an arm around my shoulder as I sobbed then looked up at him. "Oh gods above Nico. That's why I saved you on the island. That's why I couldn't let you die. That's why I sung that song! You brought my soul to life. You saved me from darkness. oh gods. I'm in love with you Nico Di Angelo." I sobbed uncontrollably into Reyna's chest as she softly hushed me and rocked me.

"It's okay you did great." She cooed and watched as my spell was ripped apart. But there was one thing that now scared me.

He had said nothing.

"Nico?" I looked up at him and saw his gaze look desperately into me as though he was searching for some words which he knew but couldn't use.

"Sirena… I like you but… I'm in love with someone else."

Those words. They were worse than all the years suffering in Tartarus.

I felt something crack inside me as I could feel the dark side of myself beginning to awaken as I ripped away the necklace. "Who is it." I tried as hard as I could to keep my voice from sounding broken as I looked over at him.

He was standing there like a scared child.

"It's…Percy." I felt every muscle in Reyna tense as I could feel her confusion running around her head. She had been just as fooled as I had been. Had I made it all up in my head? The way he smiled at me? The way we both had wanted to be near each other? No.

_Yes._

NO!

I aimed my hand at the wall opening a doorway back to the forest. Holding my head and crying in pain as I did so. Every thought brought pain. Every nerve in my body felt as though it was led.

Reyna began to chase after me with Nico but I turned to them. Reyna lunged past me almost in a blur and locked the door after pushing Nico through. "Come on. I'm introducing you to someone."

"Reyna-"

"Just because Nico is completely blind doesn't mean that other people are. Now you're coming to stay with me at my place with Jason. We have a house so there is plenty of room plus Jason always said he would love to spend more time to get to know you." I began to argue but she just raised her hand as if to say the subject was sealed and I sighed.

A couple hours later I stepped out the front of Reyna's house though she insisted calling it our home. I would stay there till my own villa could be sorted out and I could move. It seemed that all villas were mostly the same though Reyna and Jason had painted their home as well as hanging different pictures of them from when they were younger.

She hooked her arm through mine and gave me an encouraging smile. My eyes were still quite red from crying but she had insisted that I looked fine enough for what we were doing.

As we approached the bowling Alley in the back of the modern part of new Rome I thought that Reyna was playing a practical joke. Reyna? Bowling? This was most definitely the last thing I was expecting from her. "Hey Jason! Octavian!" she shouted over to two blonde boys who looked up and smiled. My ear twitched as I heard Jason whisper to him: "Remember man, just play it cool."

_What?_

At the time I was still quite innocent in the ways of love. I had no idea what this meant but Octavian seemed to blush as he walked over to us. If you looked at Jason and Octavian from the back you might notice some similar features but it was more definite that Jason was more toned and muscled while the guy Reyna had called Octavian was more on the lean side though his eyes glinted… dare I say it? quite handsomely.

I looked over to Reyna and she nodded encouragingly. "Hi, I'm Sirena." I smiled at Octavian who returned the gesture and shook my hand. His fingers were cold at first but were soon warmed by my touch.

"It's a pleasure." He glanced over at Jason who nodded subtly.

_What are those two playing at?_

Reyna had insisted that we played in teams of two; her and Jason and me and Octavian. While they were getting drinks I sat down in the chair a bit nervous to be left alone with this guy. Every Demigod in new Rome knew I was a half monster half god in a mortal body. "So Octavian is an interesting name, though it seems like a bit of a mouthful."

"yeah, I guess it is." He laughed and smiled at me making me blush.

"how about I give you a nick name." I paused for a moment thinking then came out with the best I could think of even though it sounded quite pathetic; "How about… Teddy." I grinned finding it quite ironic but he just burst out into laughter again.

"That sounds really good. Though I guess I should reciprocate. Sirena is quite an unusual name though I cannot do the Italian accent quite as well as you when I say it." he half closed his eyes as he leaned forward. "How about…" he thought for a couple of seconds and I noticed as he though that his lips pursued as he went deeper into his ideas. "How about lyric? I heard about your amazing singing."

"Comes with what I am." I shot quickly.

"I don't think so." He smiled knowingly, "I think that you have something more than just a siren voice on your side. You have talent and beauty."

"really?" I lent my head onto my palm and looked into his shinning eyes as we both blushed.

"really." He beamed.

"Are we interrupting anything?"

I looked up to see Reyna and Jason trying to suppress grins from their faces as they looked back and forth between us but I didn't care. The newly named to me Teddy was making me happy. He was filling a hole that had just been punctured. "Ready? You're up first Sirena." Reyna handed me a bowling ball and I looked at her as though she was insane.

"I've never played before; I don't know how to play."

"Oh it's easy Lyric." Teddy smiled and walked to the lane with me. he moved my legs apart slightly as me moved me into my stance and he placed my fingers so I was holding the bowling ball correct.

I could feel his body pressed up against mine as he wrapped a hand around my waste to keep me from falling or stumbling. "Now just take it back." He gently moved my arm back as we both slowly strode forward. "Now just roll it." I did as he said and released it just before it came into contact with the floor and I watched it zoom down the lane knocking all the pins down at once.

Reyna's mouth fell open at me because of the fact on my first ever go I had gotten a strike as she called it. I did however notice the approving nod Jason gave Teddy. It took a couple minutes for me to notice but I soon blushed brightly noticing his hand was still around my waist and his hand entwined with mine as we lined up another bowling ball.

It was strange to feel comfort like this.

Though it wasn't exactly… a bad feeling.

Jason and Teddy went back up to the bar a bit later leaving me and Reyna to count the scores. "So what do you think of Octavian?" she smiled and I sighed mirroring the happiness on her face.

"Teddy is so-"

"Teddy?!" she suppressed a burst of laughter.

"As I was saying. He's so kind and cute. It's like we compliment each other." I sighed and looked at him over at the bar. He winked at me and I turned bright red as a blush filled me.

"You seem a lot happier."

"It the siren side of me." I shifted nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"I still have part of me which is half godly like you Demigods. But… it still hurts. By Aphrodite's powers does it hurt." I turned away wiping a loose tear from my eye and sniffled slightly before Reyna offered me a hug. "But a Siren never feels love so slowly my heart is healing faster emotionally than most normal people would."

"Gods I wish I had that." She grinned as Teddy and Jason walked back over "I'm going to help you out here." She winked at me but I felt embarrassment run through me.

"Reyna no-"

"Hey Sparky." She landed a kiss on Jason's mouth. he then pulled her close and they gazed into each other's eyes. "Octavian. Sirena is still a bit unsure on bowling. Could you help him again?"

"I would be more than happy to." He pulled to my feet lightly by my hand and we took our pose again. His warmth breath running over the cool of my neck, feeling his body close to mine and Seeing him smile happily. It made my siren heart flutter.

Reyna was shaking her head and looking at me in awe as we were walking back. "Every go that Octavian was up there with you, you got a strike! I just don't get it."

"I just love the fact." I was still chuckling and Teddy gave me a smile seeing me laugh. "That Jason found a new way of bowling." I remember when he had got what was called a split and he had charged his bowling ball to break down in half and knock over the last two pins.

"I just made it a little more interesting is all." he grinned and Reyna planted a soft kiss to his cheek. From the time I had known her I had never seen her like this. it was strange to see Reyna so… so… informal.

"Anyway. Here we are." She smiled at her home and her and Jason went inside. "Don't take to long with him Octavian." She winked at him and I turned so red I could have been thought of as a tomato.

"Don't worry I wont." He smiled as she disappeared behind the door leaving it on the latch for me. "I had fun tonight."

"Yeah me too." I looked away nervously as I felt him step closer and braid a lock of golden hair out my eyes.

"You should really keep your hair out of your face. You shouldn't hide something that beautiful. Or keep those lovely eyes out of sight." our gazes locked for a minute and I felt my breathing quicken.

He leant in and landed a kiss on my mouth. It wasn't anything big but it lasted for a couple of seconds before he pulled back and ran his hand down the side of my face. "Same time tomorrow? I'm sure Jason and Reyna will be up for a double date again."

"Sounds great." I blushed for a second. "Teddy?"

"Yeah Lyric?"

"Thank you." I smiled and went in closing the door before sliding down the wall onto the floor with that beam plastered on my face.

_"Love is in the air."_ Jason and Reyna walked through singing and I shot then a glare but soon laughed when I saw Reyna smile.

"Maybe." I stood back up and looked through the window as he walked down the street.

"Just maybe." I smiled.

* * *

**Review anyone? Let me know what you think of the idea of maybe Octavian/OC? **

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter the third will be up within 24 hours.**

**-GreenFlameTitan =)**


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing I ever learnt was to make sure I didn't have too much of a good time or Nemesis would come and ruin my day.

You would think that with the bad luck I have had in my existence that I was owed a good few days… Ha. The gods were cruel; they would not give such a thing to a creature like me.

I better start from the beginning.

I was stood in the auditorium watching out across the empty seats. My siren heart had recovered quite quickly. One reason I was definitely glad I wasn't pure Demigod; the slow process of a healing heart.

That's not to say that it didn't hurt. By the gods on Olympus the remaining memories brought back the painful stabbing but that was something I could do nothing about, false memories.

I looked around one more time and waved my hand through the air shutting all the lights off.

_"Come up to me to, tell you I'm sorry. You don't know how lovely you are."_ I looked over to see a boy in a tight black shirt and matching black skinny jeans playing on the piano to the tune of Scientist by Coldplay. He kept hitting the wrong note every now and then and I shook my head.

"_Had to find you, tell you I need you…"_ I drew on the notes a bit longer as I let the lyrics sink into him. _"And tell you I set you apart. Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions"_  
_"Oh lets go back to the start"_ he blushed and lent in to kiss me. _This is what you wanted right? You wanted him? You loved him. _I watched as he got closer. _That's right; loved, as in past tense._

I slapped my hand fiercely across his cheek.

"WHAT?!" my eyes flared as I looked at him, "Just because you sing a line of a song you think everything is fine between us!?" I watched as he rubbed the red mark on his cheek and I stormed off.

The Demigods must have been waiting outside for me for as soon as I walked through the doors I felt a hand grab my throat and press me against the wall. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here." The boy was one of the Demigods I hated most, the one who had found me and brought me to this camp but now seemed to make my life a living hell.

"Percy Jackson." I growled.

I looked over the son of the sea god, his green eyes bore into my face with hatred. He was a 'hero' it's not his fault. It's in his blood to slay monsters. He killed enough of my people in the battle of New York. "It's dangerous to be walking these halls alone."

"Well it's a good thing I've got you strong men here to protect me then." I looked over to those behind him; Leo Valdez and Frank… what ever his name was. He was the least important Demigod here. "It's funny. You actually almost had me fooled the other day in there. When you stood up and clapped? I saw the same hatred and fear in your eyes them." I leant forward and whispered knowing how much he hated me just by me being alive. "You ran like a little girl from my mother."

"Enough." His fist slammed straight into my face and I flew out of his grasp cracking the wall behind me.

"Percy… maybe we should just leave him." _Leo Valdez… acting so noble yet you would just as much kill me as the others would._

"Aw? You really think Percy wants to stop touching me?" I looked through the streak of blood from my split eyebrow, "That would be quite a surprise. _Tell me your secrets."_ I sung the line again bursting out with laughter as he kicked me in the chest and the air ran out my lungs.

"Shut!" he kicked me again this time in the face and I felt my lip break. "THE." His knee caught me in the stomach and my mouth flew open before he jaw dropped me. "HELL" he brought his fist across my face one more time before I collapsed to the floor my face bleeding viciously as the pulled out a knife. "Up." He finished and began slicing along my arms and then a quick slash to my face.

"That's enough Percy. I'm out of here." Leo shot him a horrified glare before he ran off pulling frank with him, leaving only Nico and Percy in the corridor with me. Nico soon began whimpering and crying as he looked between both of us.

"Sirena… I."

Nico appeared in the doorway looking down at my bruised and bleeding form before his eyes travelled up to Percy. "Don't worry Nico. I was just going." My arms shook as I tried weakly to push my self up but whimpered quietly feeling the excruciating pain.

"Sirena… I didn't know-"

"Well now you do!" I bit at him and Percy went to kick me again but out of my control my arm snapped out forming a claw grasp at him as he was raised of the ground and pinned into the wall.

Blood soaked blonde hair fell over my eyes as I seethed looking at him as his hand cupped his throat. "I could rip you apart. I was training to destroy you Demigods for fun. I could rip each and every one of you to pieces and make you do it by your own will. But I am so much better than you."

"Because you're a monster!"

"Because I'm not like you." I released the grasp and I curled up against the wall as tears mingled with the blood on my face.

"Sirena hey I thought us four could…"

_Uh oh._

I turned my sight to look at Reyna who had just appeared in the corridor of the hallway and looked at Percy stood over me while I was covered in blood and slices. "Which. One. Of you. Did. This?" I could see rage gone beyond all recognition in her eyes as Octavian slowly walked over to me.

"Who said I was finished." Percy reached out to grab me by my neck but a bolt of lightning shot out blocking him from touching me as Teddy picked me up bridal style and my head lolled into his chest.

"I'm going to-"

"Stop." My weak voice defiantly went out even though the pain that was going through my neck and my entire body. "He isn't worth it. Just please." I stood on weak legs that felt like they were going to give way. Teddy wrapped his arm around me, holding me up.

"See you around." He grinned but not before Reyna turned and smashed him in the mouth.

"Okay. Now I feel better." She turned and walked away supporting my other side as we went back to her house.

After about half an hour of her raging around upstairs with Jason screaming that he should have knew it was Percy because he hung around with him she finally stopped to take a breath. Teddy dapped at the slices with wet wool while also dressing the larger cuts. "You should have called us." He shook his head but I said nothing, all that was going through my mind was shame from the fact I had grabbed Percy like that.

I was not a monster and I would not prove them right.

Teddy turned my head to look at him so we were eye to eye. "Sirena this is not a joke. Tell me what happened."

"Okay." My eyes burned silently, "Nico tried to kiss me. I walked away from him. Percy must have been waiting for me and when he saw me he pinned me up against the wall. He threatened me, I got under his skin and he dropped me." the pain in my chest was becoming colder and darker as it spread through me.

"Sirena-"

"NO MORE!" I screamed and watched as everything began lifting as the house shook.

"Sirena?"

My eyes began to burn with more force.

"Sirena!?" Octavian's hands cupped both sides of my face as reality began reeling away. "It's okay. Just focus on my voice."

I felt a laughter rip through my mind.

"Get out of my head." I growled and he lurched backwards but scrambled back quickly regaining that gentle hold of my face.

"Sirena it's okay."

"You don't know." I clamped my eyes shut as I felt the fire burning through my blood painfully hissing close the wounds but bringing incredible darkness with the sweet relief.

Then he did something that brought my mind away from any other desire of revenge or destruction.

His mouth landed on mine and he pulled me close as our eyes closed. _Oh gods._

I melted into kiss quickly locking my arms around the back of his neck letting my hands move through his soft hair as his tongue slowly moved into my mouth and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Lyric?" his eyes widened as he felt his belt loosen by itself and whip over to the wall falling in a pile as I ripped open his shirt and he pulled me back into that kiss.

_That's it. Fill your siren hunger!_

_I'm a bit busy here!_ My thoughts snarled back as he picked me up again but this time my legs wrapped like a vice around his waist and he landed against the wall as the kiss was urged for more.

Eventually we made it up the stairs and Reyna peeked her head out before turning so bright red she invented a brand new you shade of crimson. "What is going on-" I heard Jason beginning to form an idea just as she said.

"You don't want to know."

Teddy landed me on my large silk cover bed and I pulled his bare shoulders to mine as he pulled my shirt over my head roughly. "Octavian." My eyes snapped open as I moved back up the bed. His hand ripped open my shirt and began running over my chest grasping onto every bit of flesh as we breathed deeply into each other finding it hard to pull away from the kiss. "This is wrong." I managed between intakes of small bits of air. I was furious when I finally realised something; his eyes were glazed over and that's when I finally realised what had been drowning us both to do this.

_You sly-_ I said a few words in my thoughts which would have made someone wash my mouth out with soap. "Octavian wake up." I planted a completely innocent kiss on his lips and watched as his attention snapped back.

"Ugh… we're in your bedroom."

"Yep." I waited for him to realise how south his hand had gone and where it was resting. "Time for me to wake up as well." I pulled his sweet mouth onto my cheek and felt the room tear away from us as the Siren drive was broken, pulling us back to our minds.

He looked around and then down back at himself as he noticed he was fully clothed again. "I was not wearing a shirt…"

"No you were not." I winked with a sly grin then he looked down and saw where his hand was just about to slip into my waist band.

"Oh Pluto!" he looked at me apologetically and I laughed.

"Never give a siren a kiss filled with secret lust."

"I wasn't thinking off…"

"Teddy." I lay back on the bed with my arms behind my bed. I crossed my legs slowly and teasingly as his eye traced every little movement. "Siren's are creature of lust and love. I know what you were thinking of doing. I just saw it."

"That was…? Oh…" he turned bright red like Reyna had done in the dream.

"Teddy we have only just met." I sighed.

"Some people like that as much as the romance."

"You wouldn't survive a night with me." I blushed when I realised how that had sounded but he just grinned.

"I'm sure I could cope… Sirena?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to… be my… boyfriend?"

* * *

**Hmm aren't i mean leaving it like this? :3 so you guys decide if this carries on or if i turn up the rating and add a few 'choice select' scenes for the couples in the story. Let me know what you think and whether or not I should write it.**

**Till next time, Love ya all =)**

**GreenFlameTitan**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Nico's and Hazel's POV~**

Urgent knocking was what woke Hazel up. She rolled over in bed and groaned quietly but still smiled through closed eyes as she felt Frank's strong arm protectively around her. "Just leave the door." He mumbled, "They will get the messages that we're asleep."

"_Was_ asleep." She sighed now being awake as she opened her eyes and stretched. _It was still the middle of the night. Who the Pluto could be awake at this hour? _she thought as she slowly made her way downstairs. The knocking seemed to become more urgent the more she neared the door. "YEAH, HOLD YOUR HORSES!" she snarled as she flung the door open and stared at the last person she was expecting to see at this hour. "Nico?" she rubbed her eyes making sure she wasn't hallucinating. "What's wrong?"

The boy was pale and his eyes were red from crying. He wore only his black jacket and pyjama trousers with no shoes. He took deep breaths from both having to run and from how he was crying. "Come in." she wrapped her arm protectively around him as they walked into the hallway.

The child of Hades sat weeping into the shirt of his younger half sister; Hazel and she stroked his hair as tears poured from his eyes as his heart was broken. "I've blew it. I ruined it!" he wept uncontrollably. Gods why had he brought up his old fact that he had a crush on Percy instead of admitting that he loved Sirena too!

"It's going to be okay." She cooed but in Nico's mind he was still seeing Sirena on the floor in so much pain that he couldn't even stand it!

"I should have told him how I felt! I shouldn't have hid behind my emotions!"

"Nico." Hazel rocked him. She had never heard or seen her brother like this before. She had heard stories of this 'Sirena' from all the others and then she had heard about him from Nico.

"Nico. It's going to be okay, I promise. Just give him time, he will come around to you." she ran her cold hands through his hair and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You don't get it! I… I did something tonight. I could have stopped it but I didn't…"

"Nico… what happened?" Hazel sat back putting her hands on his shoulder and looking into his eyes sternly. "Nico, you have to tell me."

"I could have stopped them. I could have stopped any of it from happening! If I had told someone Sirena wouldn't be there now… he would be fine if I had…"

"Nico what happened!"

"I just wanted to be with him! I didn't know what he was going to do! Honestly!"

"Nico I believe you." Hazel kept her voice soft but her eyes locked on him as she moved her hand softly across his back. "I know you wouldn't want anything to happen to Sirena, but you still have to tell me what happened. Do you think you can manage that?" she tried not to sound patronizing and she was realized when he sniffed and nodded his head sadly.

It had all started after Sirena had been beaten.

Nico had followed Percy. The sea prince had been pretty eager to get away but Nico wasn't that quick to give up.

He had aimed his sword at Percy and the hands of the dead hand burst from the earth and the walls around them grabbing him and pulling him up against the wall. "Why did you do it!" he growled, "WHY DID YOU HURT SIRENA?!"

"I did what we were taught to do. I was fighting a monster that had come into our territory!"

"So what you're saying is we should kill every monster here?"

"YES!"

"Where's Tyson then." Nico's dark eyes bore into Percy.

"That is different. He's my brother."

"Touch Sirena again… and I will personally cast you into Tartarus." Nico turned away and began to run to Reyna's house where she knew his crush was staying.

He watched outside as he saw through the window Octavian dabbing the open large cuts on Sirena's face. Then he when he saw that Sirena was slipping back into one of his attacks he felt his whole body freeze, just like everything around him. Lights in the streets dimmed while flames in lanterns became solid and fragile as glass.

Lights in the house began to flicker and shift violently. Octavian was launched back across the room and that made him grin… until he saw them kiss.

He had to journey through most of Tartarus by himself.

He had lost his sister, the only one who had ever truly accepted him.

Why did this hurt the most?

He felt silently tears run down his face as his body and the area thawed out. "It hurt's doesn't It?" he turned and saw Percy stood next to him.

"What are you doing here Jackson?" Nico turned his face away so the older boy couldn't see him crying.

"Don't answer a question with a question, but if you must know. I'm here to get something I want. Something_ we _want."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means no matter what happens tonight. You're going to stay out of the way. And just be careful you don't _forget_ about my warning." His eyes held Nico's gaze for a moment as though he was trying to explain to Nico but was scared to say more. Soon though the sea prince glanced over at Sirena just like Nico and the water and shadows around both of them began to move violently as they both heard Octavian; "Do you want to… be my… boyfriend?"

The rain began to pour down from the sky around them and Nico's inky locks fell in his eyes. "What is your plan." His voice sounded as dark as the shadows.

"Just stay out the way Nico. We're both hurting enough as it is."

"Where's Annabeth."

Silence passed between them till Percy, like Nico, hid his eyes behind his hair. In the flash of lightning Percy looked almost scary. His dark hair was flat yet when his spoke his voice was stronger than the tide in the river crashing violently next to them. "We both went different ways because of different interests." He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed away in the dark night, "Teddy... it might not… It couldn't…"

_Teddy?!_

_Don't focus on that bit! You heard him! It couldn't! It couldn't what! Tell him you don't love him Sirena!_ Nico's thoughts screamed out in his head as a premature grin began spreading over his face. "Unless…"

_What? No! Not unless! No unless. Why say unless? Unless is very bad!_

"Unless what Lyric?"

"Come to Jupiter's temple with me." Nico watched as Sirena ran his hand down the side of Octavian's face. _THAT SHOULD BE ME!_ The shadows all became spiked around him as he watched them smash into a wall making it crack. "What are you planning to do at Jupiter's temple?"

"The gods owe me a wish. While Demigods were aligning I held the giant's army back. It cost me two years in Tartarus but it gave you all the time you needed to align."

"Lyric-"

"I know. It's okay." Nico watched as that hypnotising smile that Sirena wielded and it almost made his heart almost burst. "You never meant to cause the two camps to attack each other." he kissed Octavian and Nico began to fume as again he felt that icy dagger stab deeper into him with regret. "You were just under Gaia's influence." Sirena took Octavian by the hand gently and Nico sneaked back into the shadows.

"What are you going to wish for?"

"I'm going to ask the gods to make me mortal. No more growing out of Tartarus, being labelled as a monster. I cannot change my abilities, they are in my blood but if I am made mortal then I can grow old."

"You will be vulnerable!" Octavian cradled the boys face.

"I'm not going to be labelled as a monster." Sirena softly pulled his hand away and Nico resisted the urge to scream out and warn him. "I will be like you."

_'Just stay out the way Nico.'_ Percy's words echoed around his mind as he watched the happy Sirena march up the hill.

"Just stay out the way Nico." he whispered to himself and he took off up the street already seeing lightning strike above the temple as the two ran into it.

Hazel sat back in her chair and sighed, "Nico. Why didn't you stop them?"

"Because… I love Sirena! Isn't it better though now?"

"Nico, I can't imagine what hell that poor boy is going through! If the incident itself wasn't bad enough but now… now he is far worse of than if he would have been in Tartarus." She shook her head and new tears made their way down her older brother's face as he closed his fists over his eyes and silently wept.

"I should have stopped it!"

"Nico the fact is… what's been done can't be reversed. Assuming he can even begin to… try and fix what has happened to him he can't fully heal from it! The hospital said so themselves."

Hazel's thought about the poor boy lay in the camps hospital right now and she shed a sad tear for her brother but also for Octavian too. Oh gods on Olympus, how was this situation ever going to be fixed?

**~Octavian's and Reyna's POV~**

His hands were clenched into tight fists as he sat in the pure white corridor crying. It had happened so fast… how they had… or he… oh gods! He wept harder until he felt an arm around his shoulder pull him close. "Hey, hey. It's okay."

It was Reyna. She had been the first one he had thought to call when it had happened and she had brought them both here. He looked at his right hand which was covered in a thick bandage and set plaster. He didn't care about the pain in his hand or the fact that he had fractured his foot but for the fact now that his world felt as though it was crumbling all around him. "Octavian." She lowered herself to his height, "Tell me what happened."

"It… it happened so fast."

"It's okay. Just remember."

_Remember? It wasn't him who had trouble with remembering._

"We in the temple, Sirena had this crazy idea for his wish. He was going to make himself mortal so he could be with me." he choked on his words and Reyna pulled him in close again. "He was going to be with me. He was that sure to the point that he was going to give up immortality for me. He was going like us."

"What happened?" Reyna cooed softly. Octavian could feel her tears falling like raindrops hitting his head.

"There must have been someone waiting for us. As soon as we walked out, they grabbed me and shoved me against the wall. I tried to punch them but the guy just grabbed my hand and smashed it against the pillar so hard I just screamed as I felt it crushed. Sirena was so scared. He just stood there watching. He tried to use his powers but…"

"His body was still adjusting." She growled quietly as she could in turn see the scene in her mind.

"I tried to kick him but the guy just pulled out a club and smashed my foot. He knocked me to the floor then turned on Sirena and…" Octavian sobbed harder as he still remembered hearing the horrific scream as the guy hit Sirena in the head over and over till he was unconscious on the floor.

"Octavian. Go back to mine okay. Jason is waiting for you. I'm going to stay here with Sirena."

"Reyna you can't-"

"I know." She kept her voice delicate though her whole body was screaming to run and find something to fight. Fighting she could handle, being helpless to fix someone… that was a whole other situation. "Haven't they tried any nectar or ambrosia?"

"it doesn't work." The poor blonde boy broke down again and this time Reyna finally began to understand. There was no godly power to fix this. There was no amount of ambrosia to sort it out.

Octavian still saw it in his mind as Reyna had found them both. The amount of blood that was spilling into their hands from Sirena… then what came later was worse.

They had rushed into the hospital and immediately the doctors and healers had pulled them into the emergency room. "Are you related to him?" a nurse asked and Octavian just glared at her.

"No."

"Then I'm afraid."

"Listen here lady. I'm going to give you one chance before I kick your ass."

"Sir we don't take threats-" Reyna shoved past him and her eyes locked with the nurse as she lent in and whispered.

"He's the son of Apollo. I'm the daughter of Bellona. That boy is the closest thing I have to a best friend and brother and if you don't let us in there. Then I will personally drag you into the Tiber."

The threat set heavily in the air and everyone in that room knew Reyna wasn't afraid to back it up.

The surgery had gone well… physically, anyway. "I'm going to leave you two to have some alone time." Reyna smiled and left. The room was pretty quiet except for the beeping on Sirena's heart monitor. Flowers rested on the side table by the white silk bed and Octavian fluffed the pillow behind his boyfriends head and pulled an extra blanket over him when he saw the boy shiver in his sleep. Sirena was going to be okay wasn't he? Octavian was calmer until the doctor came back with the news the same time that Sirena had begun to wake up.

Sirena had just locked those fearful emerald eyes on him. the boy was covered in bandages around his torso, arms and legs. The top of his head was bandaged the most where it had taken the greatest hit. At first Sirena began to struggle sitting up, taking panicked breaths as he looked around. The doctor quickly added the restraints and ordered the nurse in with a sedative. "It's going to be okay." Octavian whispered as a smile spread across his face seeing his love wake up.

"Who are you?"

Three words that destroyed his world in seconds.

"Where am I!?" he looked around at the people pinning him down. "Who am I?" the smaller boys breathing becoming alarmingly fast as the doctor lent over him trying to assuring him as they finally got the needle in and Sirena drifted back of to sleep.

Octavian turned on the doctor and grabbed him by the collar as he pinned him against the wall viciously. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" he snarled.

"The scans show there was extensive damaging and trauma to the head. He's lucky he didn't die." The doctor pushed Octavian off of him just as the boy heard the doors open. He probably guessed it was Reyna coming back from wherever she had been.

"Lucky?! Trauma… what has happened to him!"

"He's got amnesia." The doctor said bluntly and then caught the boy as he stumble back on his bad foot. "You need to get that foot and hand checked out, young man."

"Can you… can't he…?"

"Amnesia?"

Now Octavian turned to look who was in the doorway. There stood the last person he wanted to see; the boy with black hair and the skull necklace. "Nico, what are you doing here." He snarled.

"Amnesia? He… he can't remember."

"No." the doctor shook his head, "We've tried injecting ambrosia and nectar into him but the body just rejects it. Listen, he may remember." The doctor said less than half heartedly.

"What are the chances?" Nico's voice was low and deadly.

"Less than a twenty five percent chance." The doctor said laying a hand on Octavian's shoulder, "I'm sorry but... you can't even tell him his past. His mind wouldn't be able to handle it. the bare minimum you can tell him is his name. the rest he will have to try and fix by himself or…" the doctor shook his head.

"So, he can't remember his past and we can't tell him. WHAT KIND OF STUPID DOCTOR ARE YOU!"

"I'm sorry. We have done all we can. I'll be back soon to check his vitals." The doctor sighed and left the room leaving just the two boys and the one they loved in the room.

Reyna could hear the commotion from the other side of the entrance as she ran back in she collided with Nico who was crying like a broken man. "Hey. Where's the rush?" she steadied him by his shoulders but he just pushed her away and ran.

Reyna slowly came out of her memories about the same time Octavian did. "Octavian. The car is waiting outside to take you back to the house."

"I don't want to leave him." Octavian eyes betrayed him as she saw how much exhaustion was evident in them.

"I promise I will call if there are any changes or if there is any news, but right now you need to recover about as much as he does. Jason is waiting for you."

"As soon as there is any news." He whispered before heading down the corridor.

"Oh gods." She cried quietly now that they were gone she could let her guard down and let her emotions show.

It took her a while to compose herself before she walked into the room nervously as she saw Sirena lay on the bed. When his eyes opened he began to panic and she just grabbed his hands and steadied him. "Hey, It's okay." She smiled encouragingly and the boy narrowed his eyes at her as a disguise. She could still see fear the commander of them. "Who are you?"

"My name is Reyna. I'm a… friend."

"I can't… I can't remember anything." He turned his head away and Reyna felt like crying when she saw the glistening tears hit the pillow.

"It's okay. You were in an accident. You're at the hospital. You're name is Sirena."

"What accident?"

"It doesn't matter now." She said as she gripped his hands tightly. "What matters now is that you rest and recover."

"Where are my parents?"

"what?" she felt her eyes widen as he asked this question.

"The nurse asked me for the details of my parents."

"It's a long story, I'll explain when you rested." She laid her hand on his forehead before she smiled softly. "If that nurse asks you again, just tell her to think about what Reyna told her earlier. Okay?" she turned to leave and get a drink but the Sirena began to panic again. "I'm not leaving. I'll just get a drink. I'll stay here with you tonight. I'm sure they won't mind sparing a blanket and a pillow. I'll be right back." She smiled until she went into the corridor and was out of the sight of others.

Then she curled up against a wall and cried.

Everything had been the closest thing she had to a little brother was now gone and she wasn't sure she could get it back.

* * *

**Poor Sirena. Welcome to the main plot. Will Sirena get his memory back? Will people begin to take advantage of the fact Sirena has no memory to get something they want? How will Octavian and Nico deal with the fact that they cannot remind Sirena of anything of his life and most importantly; how is Sirena finding this whole situation? **

**Find out in the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. The next chapter will be up within the next two days. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**GreenFlameTitan =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Octavian's and Nico's POV~**

It now had been a week since the incident and he had spent every moment thinking about Sirena. He had got with the boy he loved and lost him within a few minutes. He remembered standing there as the statue of Jupiter had enveloped Sirena in a golden light. Octavian had caught Lyric as he had fallen and kissed him as he woke. "I love you." his beautiful Lyric had smiled at him with sparkling emerald eyes.

But now all that had been taken away from him.

It was only when his phone went off did he actually turn over in bed and look at the preview. **1 text received at 11:55 from Lyric.** "What?!" he opened his phone as quick as he could and began looking through the text. **Lyric**: **Um… Hi, uh… sorry. I'm not sure what I was doing but, it just felt right to text this number. Reyna said we were friends? **

Sirena had text him because it had felt right? Maybe there was something inside that head of his that knew Octavian was his love. He texted back as quick as he could; **Yeah, Octavian: I'm Octavian. I'm the one who brought you in to the hospital…** **How are you feeling today?**

It took a couple minutes to get a reply.

**Lyric: Everything is still… you know. They discharged me and sent me to live with Reyna. She has been helping me but I am desperate to get out the house for a bit. Every time she looks at me she has to leave the room and I can hear her crying.**

**Want to meet up in the park?**

**Octavian: I'll be there in ten minutes!**

**Lyric: Okay. Cya in ten. **

He knew that Sirena was never going to get his memories back. He knew that there was no chance that they were ever going to the same together again. _But that just means I'll create new memories for us both._

The park was glistening under the bright sun. The trees were bright green just like Sirena's eyes. The grass was soft after being sprinkled with water which now made them look like shinning jewels and the beds of roses send out sweet scents which filled the air.

It was beautiful and happy.

Everything Octavian wasn't feeling on the inside. He felt cold and barren without the embrace of Sirena. This time yesterday they had been kissing under the trees in the park before his love had to go for a music lesson.

"Octavian." He turned and saw that the hard voice had come from the Demigod he disliked the most.

"Percy… what are you doing here."

"Taking a stroll. Waiting for a friend."

"You have friends?" Octavian's snide mark bit into the sea prince he could tell. The water in the fountain behind them began to stir slightly as Percy glared at him.

"Just stay out my way Octavian."

"I heard you and Annabeth split."

"Don't."

"Around the same time Reyna and Jason split up." He paused for a moment making it look like he was thinking, "What a coincidence."

"Are we interrupting anything?"

Octavian turned and saw his love standing there with a frown on his face as he looked at the quarrelling boys. Nico was stood to his side with an arm around Sirena helping him walk.

"What are you doing here!" both Percy and Octavian growled at Nico.

"I asked him to come." Sirena looked at them both as they backed away from his glare. Octavian had never seen that glare before. It made him want to run for the hills. Nico hugged Sirena slightly and forced a smile.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine seriously."

"No it's not. Look, I don't remember anything. The only thing I seem to remember now my name and the fact that I am half siren and half god who is mortal." The boy looked at the shied glances from all three of them and Nico sighed hugging him. "My point is. It's like I'm meeting you all again for the first time. Don't let me draw the wrong conclusion to that you may be bullies. Cause if I know one thing about myself; _I hate bullies._" The way he said the last bit. His voice was dripping with the warning that he was tired and fed up. Octavian only had one chance at this. He wasn't going to mess it up.

They all took a seat on the benches and kept in an uncomfortable silence until Percy spoke. "So… do you know much about yourself yet?" It was a question each boy had been yearning to ask the beautiful half siren.

"I know… that I don't belong here. I know that for some reason people hated me but now they just look at me with pity." Sirena's fist clenched as he dug his nails into the table. "I… I…" Nico could see the tears coming to the boy's eyes as he was focusing all his might on trying to make sense of his head but all that was there was complete darkness which couldn't be enlightened.

"Hey. It's okay. Take it easy don't push yourself. You know what the doctor said."

"It's hard enough knowing I can never remember the past but also finding out that you cannot know anything about yourself?" Sirena's voice shook worse with each word.

"How about we all go out tonight. Movie and a dinner." Nico suggested with a smile as he pulled the boy closer keeping him in a warm hug since he was shivering slightly. Percy and Octavian shot him death glares but Sirena's look was the one that made them back down.

"I think that would be a bit awkward." The boy shifted on his seat and Octavian could guess what he was probably coming to terms with.

"Why?" Percy asked. The boy obviously wanted to hear Sirena say it with his own words.

"Do you guys have anything wrong with… gay people?" the scared glances made Nico want to hug the boy tighter.

"No, in fact the three of us are gay." Percy shrugged and Octavian and Nico shot him a look as if to say; _WHAT THE TARTARUS?!_

"Really?" Sirena's smile sedated the tension between all of them before Percy dropped the next bomb that made Octavian want to rip him open like one of his teddy bears and Nico feed him to the souls of the underworld.

"I was wondering. Since I never got to ask you before your incident. Do you want to go on a date? I always thought you were beautiful." the sea prince leaned into his hand and smiled, batting those sea green eyes at Sirena.

"Uh… sure, why not. You seem nice enough."

Nico glanced at Octavian and a silent message passed between both of them. _Wait till Sirena is gone then we grab him._

_Deal._

Both of them knew what Percy was doing. It had been the reason why the boy had been picking on him so much. But now Percy had a clear chance to get with Sirena and neither of the other two boys could warn Sirena of his past without damaging his mind more. "I'll meet you in an hour? We can have a picnic by the river." Percy smiled turning to walk away seeing the murderous glances in both boys' eyes while Sirena was blushing like mad.

"Sure. I better go get ready too."

"Do you need some help getting back?"

"Nah I'm fine. It's not that far." Sirena kissed Nico's cheek sweetly as though he was a brother or something which made him feel ten times worse and made Octavian want to scream.

"Um, I'll text you okay Octavian. See you both tonight at the movies." Sirena smiled before slowly walking away with a slight limp.

Nico began drumming his fingers along the table and counting to ten while Octavian busied himself with focusing on a certain spot in the park and trying to get the last few moments out of his head. He had lost his boyfriend and just witnessed him getting stolen away right in front of his eyes. "So Percy is…"

"I know." Octavian growled.

"He planned this." Nico shook his head and Octavian looked up grabbing the smaller boy by the jacket.

"I'm giving you one chance right now to tell me what happened. Then I'm going to decide whether I'm going to kick your ass."

"Get…Your… hands… off me." the ground burst at their feat and Octavian was pulled back into his chair, unable to move. "Percy found me last night. He warned me to stay out of the way of something he was planning. "Just be careful you don't _forget_ about my warning." Nico remembered Percy's words.

"You could have warned us. You could have saved Sirena." Nico turned on the spot and began walking away. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT NICO!"

"I know." He muttered.

He spent an hour walking around the park before he finally came to a stop by the lake and saw Sirena and Percy.

Percy had his arm around his shoulder and was hugging the boy close as they lay back on the blanket and stared at the clouds. "That should be me with him." he muttered to himself.

"Well it's not so get over it."

He turned around and saw a girl leaning against the tree. Her grey eyes looked at him as though he was a bug she was figuring out how to crush. Her blonde hair swept back and was tied in a ponytail but he could still see the streak of grey evident in it.

He folded his arms as he began to feel anger bursting through him again. "What do you want Annabeth."

"I want to how Sirena is getting on. Believe or not we actually get on quite well."

"And yet I never see you around with him."

"Would you have much spare time if you was balancing college life and designing Olympus?"

"Well you certainly have time now for romance-" he felt her hand slap harshly across his face. "I deserved that."

"How did you find out Octavian?"

"I knew. Come on. It's obvious by the way you look at-"

"Say it and I will personally drag you into the Tiber."

"You even sound like her!"

"I don't love Reyna!"

"Annabeth. I haven't got time for your closet case right now. I'm busy."

"Stalking your ex boyfriend?" Oh gods he wanted to smack her for that one.

"Touché."

"Octavian. The Sirena you knew is gone. I hate to say it but move on. Sirena is never getting his memories back. The more you think he will, the more you are hurting yourself."

"The more you think that you don't love Reyna and deny it to yourself and her the more you hurt both of you." he stormed away before she could say anything. To be honest, he found it quite an achievement that he had outwitted the daughter of the goddess of wisdom but now he had to figure out what to do about his ex.

He heard the sweet distinct sound of Sirena laughter and his heart plummeted further than he had felt before. Percy was sly. He had been the one who had attacked them. Octavian was sure of that. He had done it so Sirena would forget all about his life giving him the perfect chance to start over again with his boyfriend. "I will get you back for this Percy. I swear it upon the river St-!"

"Shut up!" Annabeth clamped a hand over his mouth before he could finish. "You stupid idiot. Don't go making promises like that if you can't keep them!"

"He's gone Annabeth." Tears began to sting his eyes and the blonde girl hugged him sympathetically. The truth was he still loved Sirena with all his heart.

But he wasn't going to loose him to Percy.

**~Sirena's POV~**

For the first time in a week I actually smiled as Percy walked me back home. He had set up a blanket for us by the lake and we had watched as all the boats had gone across its delicate surface. He even had moved the waves to make it like the beach as they had moved in shapes like running people holding hands.

As we stood by the front door to Reyna's house he smiled and took hold of my hand gently. When I was with Percy, the pain in my head from the darkness didn't matter. It became distance… though it was never gone. Something about him made me want to run. I just put it down to the monster side of me I had found out about. Maybe it was the fact it was just my instincts telling me to stay away from people.

I blushed as he reached out moving a stray golden lock of hair out my eyes. "I really enjoyed our date." I watched as he smiled softly.

"Me too. You know we don't have to go out to the film and meal tonight. We could just stay here and make it the two of us, if you want."

"I can't. I promised Nico that we would hang out today. Plus that Octavian kid seemed really angry with me for some reason. When I said yes to our date he just frowned."

Octavian… that name brought the most pain to my mind. When ever I thought of him I felt like crying. Everything that was my mind before is gone. I can't keep trying to remember something that is never going to come back. Forget the past and focus on the future.

Percy gently took hold of my chin and raised my gaze to look at him. "Hey, it's okay. He's probably just having a bad time lately. He was hurt quite bad in that attack as well."

"Nico seemed quite upset as well."

"Well… Nico is Nico." I frowned slightly but he didn't notice.

"He has helped me in so many ways. Nico is a great guy, you know."

We both held each others gaze.

I watched him become nervous. "Should we kiss then?" Percy asked. He was so sweet… but then again, I thought back to earlier when I had talked about Nico and Percy had just mumbled a few insults about him. Even so, those lips were just drawing me in! I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me in. I had to stand on my tiptoes to reach him and felt his lips curve softly onto mine.

You know when some people say… they feel sparks fly when they kiss someone? When Percy kissed me it felt as though a hundred bolts of lightning ran through my body.

My back arched as I pulled back slowly after that and frowned slightly. _That felt… wrong. Really wrong._

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine… just head ache is all." he lent in and landed a soft peck on my head and I made sure to resist the urge to flinch away but this time he noticed.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Um Percy… I think you're really sweet. But… right now I'm just trying to figure out my head and who I am. Maybe when I know a bit more about everything but to me it feels like we have only just met today. I need time to figure stuff out."

"I can wait." He smiled and took my hand. "See you in about a hour." he turned and walked away with a smile on his face.

My hand rested on my lips when I made sure he could not see me anymore. Why had that felt so wrong?

I walked in and closed the door behind me before leaning against it. _Gods, Percy was definitely hot. He was so sweet and caring… but every part of me wants to run away from him. It's as though my body knows something my mind doesn't… but what does my mind know anymore?_

"Have fun did you?"

I turned and saw that Reyna and Nico were sat at the kitchen table. Nico was frowning slightly with arms crossed but both had their eyes focused on me. "Sirena?" Reyna used that light tone that she only ever used, just for me. "Nico told me that you went on a date… with Percy?"

"Yeah, but don't worry." I sighed as I walked past and sat next to them with my head on the table.

"What happened?" Nico asked as he began rubbing the spot on the back of my neck between my shoulder blades and I groaned softly as he hit that sensitive spot and massaged it sending away all the tense stress in my body.

"We kissed-"

"What?!"

"Let me finish." I mumbled into the wood of the table not wanting him to stop massaging my back with his cool soft hands. "We kissed but to be honest… I wouldn't want him as anything more than a friend. At times he can be quite a jerk." I shrugged and looked up. Was it me or was Nico trying to not to smile? Nah must have been just me imagining it.

Nico had spent the last week making sure I had felt safe. He had spent each day with me in the auditorium. "Nico…" I looked over at him as a thought finally occurred to me. "Why did you not like it when Percy asked me out?"

"Nico. Don't make the same mistake twice. Tell him." Reyna growled seeing the panic in Nico's eyes.

"It's because… I… I." he swallowed as though he had something stuck in his throat. "For the gods on Olympus sake." He growled then pulled me by the collar and landed his lips on mine.

Lightning spread through my body but this time. Oh gods this time it felt so good.

My arms wrapped around his neck and this time I poured more into the kiss than I had done with Percy. As he kissed me it felt as though nothing mattered anymore. The fact I didn't know who I was. The fact I was never going to remember any part of my life before this last week. It didn't matter as long as I had Nico holding onto me like this.

When he pulled back I frowned and stared into his eyes which made him laugh slightly. "Nico… I told the same to Percy… I don't… my head isn't right. I don't want my mistaken past to cloud my judgement. Just… can you wait for me? I need to find out about me."

"I can wait. I waited this long." His hand moved through my hair and held the side of my face.

"Come on, we're going to be late for the movies." I smiled then as he left Reyna walked over and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey are you okay?" I landed my head against her chest and began to cry as I felt the pain in my head.

"Nothing makes sense. Every time something begins to feel right my mind just rejects it!"

"It's okay." She cooed, "Everything is going to be okay."

Percy smiled and hugged me as me and Nico walked into the Cinema. Octavian was stood off to the side looking red in the face as though he had been shouting. "How was Reyna? Was she okay that we went out for a date?"

"Yeah." I smiled though my eyes lingered on Octavian curiously. "She seemed fine with it."

The blonde boy watched as Nico and Percy walked over to the counter to buy the tickets. That left me just alone with the angry boy. "Hey… Octavian. How are you?" I tried a smile but it came out awkward. Why was I so nervous around him?

"Just fine, thanks." He lent across the counter and Percy and Nico shot him death glares. Why is it anytime I acknowledged one of them the other's just seemed to glare, glare, and glare some more! "How is your head feeling?" he rested his hand on my forehead as though he was checking my temperature and I blushed.

"It's fine." I moved his hand away awkwardly. "Uh, what film are we seeing?"

"Twilight."

"What's twilight?" he turned a bit pale.

"Sorry.. I forgot your amnesia…. You don't remember seeing the others do you?"

"You forgot." I grinned and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he frowned at me but I just carried on laughing.

"You forgot I had amnesia? Aren't I supposed to be the forgetful one Teddy?" I stopped cold in my tracks as soon as I said it. Something had flashed in my mind but as usual the darkness crushed it before I could figure anything out. "Damn it!" I smashed my fist straight into the pillar and felt tears sting my eyes once again.

"Sirena? Are you okay?"

"Just…. Don't." I stormed off not wanting them to see me like this so I ran up the stairs of the building.

"Sirena you can't just run!"

"Watch me." my eyes shot a defiant look at him but he just narrowed his gaze.

"Sirena. You can't hide. Talk to me!"

"You want to talk? Let's talk. Why is it out of all three of you, I feel like I know you most? Why is it that every time I see it, I'm scared to make a mistake in front of you? CAN YOU EXPLAIN THAT?!"

"You know I can't tell you." he turned his head away from me and I sighed.

"Of course not. Just leave me alone. I'll be down in a few minutes." I took hold of the hand rail and steadied myself.

"I really did have a good time today." Percy said as we all began walking through to the viewing screen and sat down. Nico shoved past Octavian as the blonde hair boy tried to push past Percy to sit next to me.

_What was with these boys?_

I looked at each of them in turn. Octavian, he seemed so hurt by the fact that I didn't know him. As though there was something important missing from his life and every moment he was without it, hurt him like hell. Part of me yearned to reach out and make him smile.

Nico cared for me though he was scared to admit he liked me. He made me feel alive. He made me feel like I wasn't a freak. Even though we were different he made me feel like I mattered and he cared for me no matter what, always making sure I was safe.

Then there was Percy. He was so sweet and so kind. He was so strong in the fact he wasn't afraid to be seen with me like Nico was. In many ways he seemed like Octavian. There was something about him that made me think I had to remember my past. But I couldn't remember my past, just like I couldn't stop breathing.

The room soon became dark and the movie started. The idea that a girl couldn't choose between her Vampire love and Werewolf crush, seemed a bit strange to me. Then again. The Werewolf seemed so in love with her yet the Vampire loved her so much that he would have ended his own life for her.

I watched as we were seated on a couch large enough for three of us while Octavian took the end seat next to Nico. The more the romance seemed the flourish in the film, the more he seemed to get angry to the point he stood and just growled, "No. I'm going home. See you later." His face was bright red and the glint of tears was obvious in his eyes.

Should I go after him?

I noticed Percy and Nico both had one hand resting by my side waiting for me to hold one of them… three choices. _Girl._ I looked up at the movie screen. _You don't know how easy you have got it._

That's when I made my decision and made my move.

* * *

**Am I being mean and leaving it on a cliff hanger again? =3 sorry. Next chapter will be up tomorrow maybe. Review and let me know what you think will happen and who your favorite couple out of the three is. **

**Thanks again for reading. Can't wait to hear what you think.**

**GreenFlameTitan =)**


End file.
